1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus which produces an X-ray image by transmitting X-rays through an object, such as a human breast, and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is designed to emit X-rays onto an object and acquire an image of the internal structure of the object using the X-rays which are transmitted through the object. Since the transmission of the X-rays depends on the properties of the materials constituting the object, an image of the inner structure of the object may be obtained by detecting the intensity or strength of the X-rays transmitted through the object.
An X-ray imaging apparatus for imaging, for example, a human breast is structurally different from other X-ray imaging apparatuses for imaging other kinds of tissues. Since the breast includes large amounts of glandular tissue and fatty tissue, X-ray imaging needs to be performed while the breast is positioned between an X-ray source and an X-ray detector is compressed by a compression paddle, in order to obtain a sharp X-ray image which clearly shows the internal structure of the breast. To this end, the breast is positioned on the upper portion of the X-ray imaging apparatus and compressed with a compression paddle.
The scanning room where the X-ray imaging apparatus is installed may be maintained at a temperature which may be too cold for a patient. Therefore, a patient having their breast imaged will feel discomfort from the compression of the compression paddle. Further, the patent may feel discomfort and cold since they have to remove their clothing from the waist up.